A Fun Friday Night
by kawaiibeast9
Summary: Yugi and Yami have their daily activities on Friday nights, but when Yugi brings out more exciting things, the night seems to turn out a little funky! Rated M for a reason kiddos! Warning: Contains Fem!Yugi Fem!Yami Fem!Jounouchi ( YxYY YYxY AxYY AxY AxJ YxJ ) Yuri. Puzzleshipping. Monarchshipping


Yugi and Yami yawned and stretched as they walked upstairs and into their rooms after another boring day of school. Luckily the two always had time together in the locker room during lunch.

" Where's Jii-chan?" Yugi asked as her and Yami began to strip out of their school clothes.

" Dunno. I heard him on the phone last night sayin' something about Club Domino's newest stripper." Yugi giggled.

" That pervert. Probably spending the night there. But of course, this means we have more time together." Yami smirked when Yugi wrapped her arms around her waist.

" Of course. We have all night to ourselves," She then turned her head and kissed Yugi who happily kissed back. Yami pulled away still an inch from her face. " Which means more time to make you scream." It was Yugi's turn to smirk. " Oh no, YOU'LL be the one screaming for ME." And with that, she slipped her middle finger in between Yami's thighs and received a moan when she rubbed it against her wet underwear. " My my. Already excited?"

The two girls got on the floor facing each other while pleasuring theirselves. Yugi gasped as a hand slipped under her bra and began massage a breast. " Mmm. Oh Yami, don't stop."

" I wouldn't dream of it- Ah! Oooh." Yugi returned the favor with both of her hands pleasuring Yami's slightly larger breasts. The two girls leaned their heads together and began a make_out session. Their tongues lazily played with each other as their lips smacked together soundly. Yugi pulled away breathing hard as Yami did the same. " W-wait here." Yami began to finger herself under her underwear as Yugi went under the bed to retrieve something she knew was coming. " Bringing out the 'toys' again?" " How smart of you." Yugi pulled out a small tub and pulled off the top to reveal dildos, vibraters, buttplugs, ball-gags, hand cuffs, you name it.

Their grandfather didn't know about their 'toys' since he doesn't inspect Yugi's room. In fact, he didn't even know about their "other" relationship since the girls would act like they have an innocent intimate relationship around him.

Yami pulled out a long purple dildo that had a strap connected to it. They would sometimes have a boy or two join them for some fun in the back of the school or locker room but for some reason it seemed like everyone of them were to afraid to 'get it up' with them. Even if they are Domino Highschool's most sexiest people there.

Yugi took the dildo from her lover's hand and began to stroke it with her tongue. " Get ready Yami. I won't go so easy on you. Especially when Jii-chan isn't around for tonight." Yami put the tip of her index finger between her lips in anticipation as she watched the teen strap it around her pelvis.

" Oh I'm ready. I want it." Yugi smirked at the pleasing answer and got between Yami's legs, lining up the dildo on Yami's pussy and in one smooth move, she thrusted inside the warm and and slick passage. " Oh Yugi!" Yugi grabbed Yami's legs and pushed them apart even more and began a quick pace with Yami screaming for her to go harder. She had to thank her grandpa later. Or... maybe not. Now that he was gone she could listen to her lover voicing her name beautifully. Yami grabbed on Yugi's shoulders and began to push back.

" Please Yugi! Ah m-more! Oh gods so good!" The other teen bit her lip as she pounder the dildo into the other begging one. Yugi felt her climax come from thrusting her clit against Yami's vag and began to grind the dildo inside Yami to come with her. " Yugi, ah ah I'm c-c-"

" Coming!" The two girls moaned loudly as came togther from the pleasure. They lingered in their after-climax moment before resting a bit before some more activities. Yami smirked when Yugi layed beside her probably thinking of something else they ought to have her screaming again. " I hope your not tired out yet cause your next." She unstrapped the dildo from Yugi's lower waist and strapped it onto her own. Yugi immediately opened her legs to welcome Yami in between them. Yami rubbed the cum-covered fake cock on the two wet lips before thrusting it in. Yugi yelled in pleasure as Yami began to piston in and out of her now sensitive vagina. Yami loved the way the one beneath her called out for her, that pretty face twisted in pleasure. Finally wanting to give what her lover wanted, she gave short but powerful thrusts that eventually hit Yugi's sweet spot.

" Ooh! Y-Yami don't stop! Right there!" Yami angled herself and began to only hit the spot that made Yugi cry out even more. " Damn! S-so close." Unfortunately having to end it, she sped up the pace and soon the two came from all the pleasure. They took a couple of minutes to recover when Yugi got on her knees and looked in the tub. " Yami, you're not too tired yet are you?" When she received a shaky 'no', she turned around and eyed Yami's pussy. Yami blushed at the sudden gesture and watched as Yugi took out a vibrator and got down so her head was between legs. Yami's stomach filled with butterflies when she heard the vibrator turn on and gasped when she felt a wet organ darting all over her wet vag.

" Y-Yugi oh damn! S-so good- AH! Y-Yes!" Yugi continued to lick the wet part while rubbing the vibrating piece up and down on the vag. When he tongue came across the clit, she began to nibble and suck on the sensitive clit that had Yami yell and squirm around and come quickly from the unbelievable sensation. Yami looked down and watched the other teen slurp and drink her cum that seemed to make her even more horny from the arousing sight.

Yugi got up and grabbed a brown package from the top of her drawer. Yami sat up indian style in curiosity while Yugi sat down and began to open it. " Hey, whatcha got there?" Yugi gave a sly smile and pull out a wrapped rectangular object. " Just a little something that I got from the technology club. Got the geeks to be useful and make something that oughta make this night more interesting in exchange for " you know what." Yami 'hmmed' at the answer and moved closer as her lover pulled a remote-like object out of the wrapping.

Now Yami was confused. Was it a phone or a t.v. remote? Yugi could see confused look and decided to explain. " Remember when we asked that guy from yesterday to join us?" Yami gave a thoughtful look before smiling. " Oh yah! Mazaki I think..."

" Well remember when he ran away from our current threesome and you said that if the same thing happens again you'd rather just f*ck a male version of yourself and I said that was so insane?" Yami gave a sigh and nodded. " Well who else has a 9" cock and likes kinky stuff?" Yugi gave a slight laugh at the answer. " Well I think I found the solution to our problems." Yami raised an eyebrow.

" Excuse me?"

" This here my friend has the power to bring a realistic hologram of the opposite gender. All I gotta do is insert a pic of our face and it does the rest by itself. They said it would take at least three minutes for it to process and we'll have the best night of out lives." " Well then what are you waiting for?" Yami asked excitedly. Finally! They get to have a real cock thrusting inside of them! A long, warm, and wet cock jamming inside in different positions, in different holes... Yugi noticed the drool slipping from Yami's mouth and gave a slight chuckle. " I wonder which one of us gets to take the picture." Yami snapped out of her perverted thoughts.

" Me of course. I'm the dominant one! And we do need a MAN not a BOY." Yugi frowned. " Waddya mean? I'M the more dominant one!" Yami smirked. " How about a lil' game of Janken? What do ya say, two out of three?" Yugi readied her arm. " You're on!"

In the end, Yugi ended with paper, rock, paper and Yami with rock, paper, scissors. Though Yugi wasn't a sore loser, she was too horny to care anymore and took Yami's pic. Once she had set it down, she laid Yami down and got the two in a 69 position. " How about we have a little warm up?." Yami liked the sound of it and instantly to attack Yugi's pussy. Yugi gasped at the sudden move and began to do the same with Yami's.

It wasn't long when the two girls came and the small device on the floor began to beep. ' Alright you geeks,' Yugi thought.' You'd better make that 6-way worth it!'

Suddenly a light appeared in front of the device and a figure began to take form. Their mouth's hung open when a sexy man was just sitting their confused on how he was brought here. He had spiked hair that didn't go down, sharp features on his face with a piece of a golden bang was lying on it's own. He had slight muscles and a body that had them drooling.

" Damn Yami, you're man form is HOT!" Yami smirked while wiping her saliva. " I wouldn't mind having a couple of rounds with this guy." The man turned his head towards the two gawking girls and what surprised him was that they were both naked and wet that seemed to stir his member to life. He couldn't deny wanting to go all night with those two hot chicks sitting in front of him and he could tell that they were thinking the same. " ... Ladies?" Yugi moaned at the deep baritone voice that seemed to make her wet. Nope, they were definitely going to pull an all-nighter with this sex-god. Yami crawled up to her man form and began to feel the biceps. " Damn, You're one sexy bastard. I can't wait to ride you." She mumbled. The man smirked at the sexy compliment and placed a hand onto her ass. " Then I won't let you down gorgeous." Yami bit her lip from moaning at the voice that stirred into her vag. By the time she's through with him, he won't even remember his own name. Or hers...

Yugi crawled up too, not wanting to miss out on ravishing this hot body. " Yami, I hope you know how to share. I want some rounds with him too." Yami then realised that it would be awkward if she was screaming out her own name when the man would be pleasuring her. Surely, since she's part egyptian he would have another name right? " What's your real name?"

" Eh? Yami that's you, you know." Yugi asked confused.

" Atem."

" ...Well then." Yami smirked and unexpectingly kissed her look-alike. Atem kissed back and the two had a messy match of a tongue-duel. Yugi watched the two play as her finger went down and started to relieve herself. She found this oh so arousing and couldn't help but want join in herself, which is what she exactly did. Three tongues coated each other with saliva and played with each other eagerly soon the need for air interrupted the game. Yami was the first to recover and got of Atem's lap pulling Yugi off as well.

" Get on the bed sexy, I wanna blow you hard." Once Atemu got his fine ass on the bed, Yami and Yugi got in between his parted legs and impatiently undid the belt and zipper, pulling his above-the-considered-average cock. Their mouths gaped at the godly length and Yami wasted no time in licking the member. Atem's moans were like music to her ears and felt Yugi's tongue join in on the fun. Yami sucked and licked the head while Yugi worked on the base, rolling a ball in her hand earning a pleased groan and a twitch. Yami nibbled the mushroom-topped part and dipped her tongue in the slit several times appreciating the reactions. She pulled away cueing Yugi to do the same as well and began to pump the wet shaft with her slender fingers until Atem gave a shaky moan and came on their faces. Feeling a little dirty, Yugi licked the bitter yet delicious substance from Yami's face. For her gratitude of the work, Yami did the same and was now eyeing the now hard cock.

" Mm I can't wait for it to be inside me." Yugi smirked wanting the same thing so why not settle it with another game of Janken? " 2 out of 3 for the first round." Yami eageraly took the challenge.

As a result Yugi won with two wins.

Yami gave a little pout as the winner got on top of her prize. Yugi bit her thumb as she slowly impaled herself on the cock, moaning at some points until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Yami gave an evil giggle and got on the bed as well. She held Yugi's hips and pulled her up before pushing down fast. " YAH! Yami what the hell!?" The other teen gave an innocent look and crawled on the side as Yugi now began to ride at an average pace, savoring this moment and torturing her horny lover. Yami moaned as she tried to please herself from the action. She was slightly disappointed to not be the first to have her way with Atem but she doubted a guy like him would be a virgin. Atem noticed Yami's fingering and decided to 'help' her out.

Yami cried out when two more slightly longer fingers entered her wet entrance and thrusted at a fast pace. She continued to cry out and hung her head while moving with his fingers. Yugi felt a hand on her waist and her pace was suddenly thrown off by a faster one.

" Oh gods Atem! S-So big!" Yami, still getting fingered, brought her lips on Yugi's and the two had to pull away to voice their ultimate climax. She felt seeds entering her but the geeks said it was safe since the holograms can't impregnate people. Still in Euphoria, Yugi lost her balance and fell against the manly chest. Yami whimpered slightly at the loss of the warm fingers in her and realized that it was her turn to have piece of that hunk of meat. " Yu~gi. It's my turn." Yugi groaned since she had to pull the cock out of her pussy that didn't seem to want to lose that precious meat too.

Yugi whined, " Aaw. Yami can't I have another go. Just one more!" Yami climbed on top of the hard-as-a-rock member. " Nope. He's mine now." She grabbed hold of the broad shoulders and wasted no time in impaling it inside her.

" Listen well sexy, I wanna go hard and fast so don't let me down." She whispered huskily while licking his ear, recieving a shudder and a smile.

" I'll see what I can do."

Yugi intensely watched the hardcore sex right before her eyes. She licked her lips and whimpered for the need to be in Yami's position. This was the first time she was truly pleased by a man who knew how to treat them. To hell if she wasn't going to have another round with Yami's look-alike. Speaking of which, is her male version as good as Yami's? She smirked. They'll have to wait and see for tomorrow night.

Yami was riding the now layed-down Atem with his hands on her slender hips. " Oh gods I love your cock! So thick and long! so perfect!" Yup she was definitely having the time of her life. " Ah! Atem I'm coming!"

There was a knock on the door and Jounouchi walked in with a dvd in her hand. " Hey Yug' I have that porn video you've... wanted to...see." She blushed darkly when Yami and Atem soon climaxed, apparently unaware of her.

" U-um... Um... I-I'll be going now..." But before Jou could turn and make a run for it, Yugi wrapped her arm around her embarrassed best friend's waist. " Jou gasped when Yugi leaned next to her ear.

" No need to go so soon. I need to teach you a lesson about barging in on " special nights". " B-but I... I- ah! Y-yugi..." Yugi licked the sensitive ear while running a hand down the other girl's shorts and unzipped it. " Yami." She called out not stopping to unclothed her embarrassed friend.

" Yah..." Yami replied out, still resting on the hologram's chest." You can have him. Jou~nou~chi-kun is mine." Yami squealed and was instantly ravishing Atem.

Jou was layed down on the floor by the tri-colored teen and moaned at the feeling of her breasts being caressed. " Y-yugi.. s-stop...ah!" Yugi ignored the complaints and began to suck and nibble on a nipple while playing with the other nub with her hand. She then pulled up and rubbed her chest against the other's loving the sounds she was getting from Jou. " You dunno how long I've been wanting to have you." She licked her neck and nibbled on the soft flesh. " To have some ways with you. And now," Jou yelped when a finger rubbed in between her wet pussy. " I have you right where I want you."

Yami was on top of Atemu's body facing the opposite way to blow him. She bobbed her head fast and would moan occasionally when Atem would lick a sensitive spot, her moans vibrating against Atem's cock creating a wonderful sensation for him. Yami willingly swallowed the cum and sat up, getting on her elbows and knees next to Atem.

" Comon' big boy, we're only just getting started."

Jounouchi voice was muffled when a ball gag came in contact. Yugi had her hands cuffed and was currently on her back, her stomach gaining butterflies as Yugi rummaged to the 'toy box'.

" Oh yes, this will definitely have you begging for more. " She whimpered through the gag, regretting ever barging into the unlocked store and slightly open bedroom door ignoring the sounds. She gasped and tried to keep her moans muffled as Yugi fingered her but the ball gag seemed to prevent that.

" That's right Jounouchi-kun. Let it all out. I won't disappoint you." The blonde girl shook and squirmed from the new pleasure and a muffled cry as she came quickly. Yugi licked the surprisingly tasty wetness.

" Hm. I was hoping to have you last longer but you're new to this so what can I expect? " The tri-colored girl picked up a loose blue vibrating dildo that had her friend blush beautifully.

" I suspect you already know what this is. I guess you aren't as innocent as I thought." Jounouchi yelled as the vibrating dildo against her pussy create a delicious sensation. " Yugi! Ohm!" Her muffled cried out more when it began to slowly slip inside of her. Yugi licked her lips as she impaled the toy inside her friend until only the black bottom was visible. " Brace yourself. I don't go easy on newbies." Jou moaned loudly and arched her back as is slid in and out of her slick passage. Yugi leaned down and licked any cum that drizzled out, loving how fast she made it thrust. She then gained an idea and took out the dildo unexpectingly, hearing a groan at the loss of it and pulled out a long and wobbly one.

" Don't worry, I'm just joining in on the fun." Yugi slipped one side inside her horny friend and crawled on top of Jou, having the other side inside of her until they were connecting at the pelvis. She leaned down and captured the lips of the blonde and to move against her creating vocal sounds from the both of them. Jounouchi was the one to scream louder since it was her first time discovering these new feelings. As a matter of fact, she didn't mind these kinky games.

Yami screamed as her look-alike thrusted fast and hard inside her anus. Her prostate was always hit dead on and made her feel weak to the bones. " Yes! Oh damn! H-harder!" Her voice became high-pitched when Atem leaned down and sucked on the flesh of her neck and a hand moving from her waist to a breast. She loved how Atem had her completely gooey under his touch and leaned her head so the man could have more access. Yami felt the thrust grow slightly slower but more powerful, just the way she liked it. Atem tensed when he felt his end nearing and kissed Yami while their tongues wrestled against eachother.

" Mm! A-Atem coming... " Atem groaned as filled his seeds inside the other teen, while Yami's trailed down her legs.

" Ah- Ah! Oh Jounouchi...I'm coming!"

" Mm! Mmf!" The two girls yelled as they squirted their juices all over the floor and double-sided dildo.

Yugi pulled up and smirked at the lovely picture of her friend lying there with sweat plastered and flustered face, panting from their recent activity. Yugi turned to the two Yami's busily making out and had one more event before the night could finish. She sat her worn-out friend up and undid the ball-gag and hand-cuffs. " Now, tell anybody and I will make sure you won't be able to sit for days." The gulped at the scary yet arousing threat and yelped when she was dragged to the bed. " Y-yug'? What are you-"

" Quiet. Hey Yami off him, Jounouchi-kun's turn. Yami pulled away and smirked at the scared look on Jou's face when she caught her eyeing the cock. " Don't worry Jou. It's so much better than what it seems like." The two teens pushed Jou onto Atem's lap and sat back.

Jounouchi blushed when she felt the tip poking against her own wet pussy. ' O-oh man. If that's suppose to be inside me, I don't think it's going to end very well. Her face reddened even more when Atem leaned foward with a sexy smirk and held her waist.

" I won't you 'kay beautiful?" She hesitantly nodded and gasped when the member below her was slowly being pushed inside her, inch by inch. By the time she was fully sheathed, Yami and Yugi were now pleasing each other with Yami on Yugi's lap. "This ought to be one interesting pair." Yugi mumbled in Yami's ear. " Let's see where this goes."

Jounouchi yelled when she was thrusted down on the big member, dwelling deep inside her insides. " Ah! S-so big! So thick! Yah!" Jou rode along with the up-thrusts and screamed out especially when it hit her sweet spot. Atem smirked and angled himself while pulled her legs more apart before giving a hard thrust to hit the spot again more consciously to hear the girl beg for more.

Yami and Yugi moaned as they grinded their wet pussies together at the lovely scene. Yugi inserted a finger inside Yami's anus and would thrust and curl her finger inside the tight bundle of nerves to gain more pleasing reaction. Yami began to play with Yugi's nipple with her tongue while moving against the finger for more. " Oh Yugi. D-don't stop! Deeper Yugi please." " Don't s-stop sucking a-and I'll keep g-going."

" Ah! Gods it's so deep! " Jou encircled her hands around the holograms neck while the hands on her ass kept their movements steady. " G-getting... closer! Ah!"

Yami and Yugi sped up their grinding when they heard the announcement. " Y-Yugi!" " I know! Ugh..."

All four teens screamed in ecstasy as they came together. Yugi fell back with Yami on top of her as Jounochi fell limp against Atem's chest everyone desperately trying to catch their breath.

Yugi looked up at Yami who did the same before the two smirked and kissed each other.

" Best Friday Night ever."

...

Jounouchi woke up and was slightly confused when she somehow felt that her bed wasn't right. She sat up groggily and slowly, a blush began to cover her face when she found her two friends lying naked against each other on the sticky sheets. She squeaked and quietly put on her clothes before sneaking out of the room, vowing to never come back without knocking at least. She had definitely learned her lesson on barging into unnecessary activities and made sure to keep mind of it.

Yami yawned and stretched her slightly cramped back and her eyes darted around the room. Uh oh...

Yugi groaned and was forced to wake up when she heard her lover whining. " Yami get over it. He's just a hologram."

" But he made me feel good!"

" You're such a narricist. Anyways we might as well get up and get ready for school. I don't think Jii-chan's here still so we can bring him back tonight."

Yami hummed while thinking to herself. 'I wonder what the male-version of Yugi looks like. Probably as sexy as mine. I wonder if we can bring the two together and have a four-way.' She licked her lips at the plan. Oh that ought to be one sexy night. Yugi noticed the evil smirk and wondered what she was thinking.

Oh well, there is always tonight for their crazy ideas.


End file.
